Alone
by Moriarty is King
Summary: 16 year old Bhèibhinn's life is turnt upside down when her parents are killed, but what's their connection to Moriarty and can Sherlock solve this one?
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own Sherlock **

**Authours Note: Hi, in case your wondering how in hell to pronounce her name it's pronounced vay-vin and it's Irish. Hopefully i'll continue with this one. **

Alone- A Sherlock fanfic.

Bhèibhinn ran. She ran as fast as she could, untill it felt like her lungs were on the verge of exploding. The cold wet tears slid down her ghostly pale face with ease. Bhèibhinn's breathing was heavy as the pain and fear stricken teenager slowed to a stop. She stood there for a while, alone and paniced on a street far from home, her mind still replaying the horrifying scene she had witnessed. Her legs were shaking as were her hands as she sat on the kurb to prevent collapsing. The sixteen year old just sat for a moment thinking about what would happen to her now. In god's honest truth she was too scared to do anything else. Bhèibhinn wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked around the dark London street, her brain was in panic mode while her body didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream and yet at the same time she wanted to curl up and cry. It was only 5 minutes that the trembling Bhèibhinn sat the but to her it seemed like days. When she did finally rise, she turned and looked in the shop window behind her. She looked ghastly. Her skin seemed even paler than usual and her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Even her lips had started bleeding from where she had been biting them. Her hair was a mess, the jet black strands were escaping every which way from her ponytail. Then teen couldn't care less about how she looked at that moment, she was a ghost, a little part of what she was before. Slowly and shakily Bhèibhinn turned and walked in the direction of help. Help in the form of Scotland Yard.

oXo

"John." Sherlock called for the tenth time. And for the tenth time John tried to ignore hom. He knew what Sherlock was about to say, it had been over a week since their last case.

"What Sherlock?" John asked, finally giving up and putting his book down with a sigh.

"I'm bored, John, bored. There's no interesting cases and you've taken the gun away." Sherlock said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't know what you want me to do about it Sherlock and no I'm not giving you the gun back." John answered irritably.

"Fine." Sherlock huffed. When his phone rang her sighed and checked who it was. "What is it Lestrade?" He asked answering his phone.

"I've got a case for you Sherlock." Lestrade replied knowing he was never going to get a polite hello from Sherlock.

"Exlain it Lestrade!" Sherlock demanded impatiently.

!A 16 year old turned up at the Yard last night. She wouldn't speak so Sally let her stay at her place..." Lestrade began to explain but was interrupted by a snort from Sherlock.

"What?" Greg asked slightly confused.

"Poor child." Sherlock explained with a slight smile.

"Shut it Sherlock." Lestrade warned continueing. "Anyway her parents were murdered, can you come down to the Yard and help?"

"Yes i'll take the case." Sherlock said hanging up. He turnt to John stood. "We have a case."

oXo

When the two of them turnt u at Scotland Yard, Lestrade led them to one of the interrogating rooms.

"She's not talking much. Please try to..." Lestrade started to say but couldn't find the right words.

"Yes, yes." Sherlock muttered opening the door. The sight that met them was unexpected, a tall shaking teen sat on the floor in the corner. She was deathly pale with hair falling out of it's ponytail. Sherlock moved gracefully and knelt on front of her. The girl slowly rose her head to look at Sherlock with a tint of curiosity written all over her troubled face.

"I know you." She whispered after staring at him for a moment. Her voice was weak and croaky form crying. A look of confusion washed over his face then as he narrowed his eyes.

"How?" He asked after a moment to think.

"John's blog." She explained pointing at John who also looked confused. "My friend showed me it." She explained further. Her accent a think Irish one.

"And what's your name?" John asked also coming to stand behind a kneeling Sherlock.

"Bhèibhinn." She answered, her strong accent becoming stronger.

"Your Irish." Sherlock pointed out bluntly.

"Yes I am." She replied swallowing, "You want me to tell you what I saw don't you?"

"What...you saw?" Sherlock asked, he hadn't known she'd seen something.

"Yes...I saw everything." She choked looking at them.

"Can you tell us?" Sherlock asked in his usual monotone tone of voice.

"Sherlock." John warned him dragging one of the chairs to sit next to them.

"No, no it's fine I'll try." She answered cuncurling from the ball she had been sitting like before. She was tall for her age maybe 6ft something. Almost as tall as Sherlock, she was still trembling and swallowed thinking about how best to tell her traumatising story.

"First of all my parents are my only family left." She started, "Were." She corrected tears welling up in her eyes. There was a pause, an awkward silence, as Bhèibhinn recollected her wits.

"I'm sorry." She finally muttered swallowing and fiddling with her hands.

"It's alright take your time." John replied sympathetically.

"Thank you, I...I came home from school a few days ago and they were both acting strange.." Bhèibhinn continued her explanation in a weak voice.

"How to you mean strange?" Sherlock interupted. John glared at him for being rude to the shaken girl.

"Umm..they were always talking when they thought i couldn't hear them, It was always whispered but I could catch things like, Why not just run away? and thing like that. My parents always told me everything there was always just the three of us." Bhèibhinn continued the tears were still there just hiding. "I came home from yesterday and they were in the kitchen. Someone was with them, they were argueing. The door was open so i looked through, they were argueing with this guy, I didn't see his face. He had an axe and they were sitting on the floor crying, I was so scared i couldn't move." The girl explained tears rolling down her face. "He shouted at them and the started hitting them with the axe. There...was so much blood. I started crying and he noticed I was there. So I ran. God I wish I hadn't." She sobbed burying her face in her hands

**Please reveiw. **


	2. Chapter 2

******Authour's Note: **Sorry it's so short. :)

**Alone - Chapter Two. **

Sherlock stood and walked out of the room then without warning.

"Sherlock?" John called still trying to comfort the girl. It wad five minutes before Sherlock walked back in with Lestrade in tow.

"Bhèibhinn, could you show us to your house? We need to go to the crime scene." Sherlock asked from the doorway.

"Yeah." She answered weakly trying to stand.

"Are you sure?" John asked standing to help her.

"Yeah. I need to do this." Bhèibhinn answered standing, she took two steps forward before her legs almost gave way. She breathed in deeply as she leant against the wall. When she had recovered from the weakness, Bhèibhinn staggered over to the doorway. She was tall and it showed now that she was standing. The girl was taller than John and most people in the room apart from Sherlock, and she wasn't that much shorter than him.

oXo

The police cars arrived at the house thirty minutes later. The sun had only been up for two hours at most. Everything was exactly as it had been since five o'clock the night before. The door was open and you could just see Bhèibhinn shudder at the memories. They climbed out of the cars and started towards the house. The front door was the furthest the got to before they smelt it. That horrid smell.

"Oh my god!" Bhèibhinn cried her hand flying to her nose, her eyes widened and she subconsciously sat down on her front door step.

"Being here isn't good for her." John muttered moving to sit next to the teen for comfort. Sherlock had already entered the building. Bhèibhinn struggled to speak but finally managed a weak, "It's ok."

"I need to do this." She mumbled standing with some help from John. With a few reassurances that she was ok, the girl entered her home almost gagging as the smell got stronger. They found Sherlock in the kitchen examining the scene carefully. It was a horrific sight to see. In the corner on the floor lay a middle aged couple still holding on to each other in death. The injuries were horrifying. In being hit with the blade of the axe limbs were almost severed, the amount of blood was unbelievable. There were footprints in blood leading to the back door which was wide open. Dust was in some places mixed with the blood. Bhèibhinn took one look at the scene and gagged. Swiftly she turned and walked out to sit and wait outside.

"Someone should go out there with her, she's in danger." They heard Sherlock mutter, he was still examining the area around the body.

"I'll go." Sally replied following the distraught child. Sherlock took only a few moments more to examine the crime scene before he stood and began his deductions.

"From what the girl told us, the parents knew this was going to happen, your looking for a construction site worker, he'll tell you who hired him possibly." He told them in his usual deduction tone.

"How could you possibly know that?" Anderson asked.

"The dust thats here, only typically found on a building site. Really Anderson, I'd have thought that would be obvious even to you." Sherlock sighed as he walked out of the house. John could just see Anderson's sigh of frustration at the insult.

**Please review. **


End file.
